A Summer Between Two
by lovelyacapella
Summary: A summer story of Mimi and Taichi.This takes place after the last battle of 02. Good things are coming their way until some one comes and puts them in a bind. This is my first fic. Hope you enjoy. Sorry if it starts out slow. Please let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1: The bet

This is my first fic. So please review and let me know what you think. Sorry if i missed some grammer bumps.

I own nothing. O.k. thanks.

It was the summer. The sun rays were hot and humid. School was out, and the days were filled with bored teengers. Things have gone back to normal after the battle for both worlds occurred. Back to "normal life". The sun was starting to go down. There was a soccer game just finishing up, when a young girl cuaght the eye of the enitre team as she was passing by

"Wow check out that girl!" said Kei as he ran up to his fellow team mate.

" Your right, she's totally cute." Yuko said as she wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Hey Taichi check that girl out." Kei said as he waved for his attention. The chocolate haired boy turned around as he was picking up his soccer ball to get a glance. While all his team mates were falling head over heels, he noticed she was dressed funny. She had her hair pulled back into a high bun and a pink backpack. She wore a long grey cardigan over her black leotard, white leggings and black flats. She was walking down the street over looking the soccer field. From the goal post, it was hard for him to make her out, besides her cherry pink hair.

"She's a ballerina. She has to be. Theres a new dance studio thats just down the street." Kei said as he was staring." She's so hot. What a babe! Just think of it, I'll be done with practice and we'll walk home together while watching the sunset." Kei said while picturing that very situation in his mind.

" Aren't you getting ahead of yourself Kei?" Tai said while he begins to sweat at the back of his head. " I mean you dont even know her name and your already planing your summer with her..." Taichi explain. "...besides it's kind of creepy." Taichi said while directing his eyes away from his two love stricten team mates.

_" A ballet dancer? How werid." _Taichi thought as he was getting his backpack. "Well shes not going to give any of you clowns any time of day if she catches you drooling over her. She probably goes for the ACTUAL good looking guys."Taichi said as he luaghed.

"Taichi your nuts, she's totally my type." Kei said while smirking. "Besides a babe like that wouldn't even dare to look twice at you or any of these dorks." Kei teased him as he got Taichi into a head lock and digging his knuckles on his head.

" Fat chance. You'll have more luck finding a four leaf clover." Tachi muttered as he got Kei's fist off his head. " I'll see you guys tomorrow for practice." he yelled out as he ran up the bleachers stairs to exit the soccer field.

Once on the sidewalk he notice the lovely ballerina was gone. _" Hmmm...dance studio? I'didnt know that ballet was still popular."_

Taichi walked home, covered in grass stains, dirt on his face and mud on his cleats. I wonder what Sora is doing. She's probablly at Matt's band practice. Great, Taichi pouted at the very thought. "I better clean up before mom freaks out." He thought.

A few days later...

Tachi was on his game. He was scoring goals left to right. He's mind was set on winning, even though its just practice . After their game was over Tachi and his friends were drinking water at the side of the field.

"Whats gotten into you today? I know practice makes prefect but shit Tachi, I almost lost my legs out there." Yuko said as he took s drink from him water bottle.

"Sorry dude." Taichi smiled. " I mean when you got it you got it."Yuko began to sweat at the back of his head at Taichi's remark.

" Be quiet! Here she comes!" Kei said as his eyes filled with stars and excitment. " Todays the day. I'm going to ask her out on a date." Kei said while standing in a victory pose extending his right arm in the air.

" I bet I get a date before you do. Have you seen yourself? You're a compelete wreck!" Yuko said as he pointed at Kei.

"Alright I'm willing to bet. By the end of his summer she will be so in love with me she will be my super hot ballerina girlfriend." Kei blasted out with high confidence.

" Well, this should be funny." Taichi said as he crossed his arms over to watch.

Kei walked up the bleachers to the sidewalk and stopped the young ballerina. From their stand point Yuko and Tai couldn't see much. Besides the two youngsters looking at eachther. All that they saw was their friend do a lot of arm movment.

" Don't tell me that idoit is playing charades?" Taichi and Yuko soon saw her friend crash and burn. The mystery ballerina walked off and left Kei standing lone.

" She said no." Kei said while spiraling into great dispair. Taichi and Yuko made it up and found their friend in compelete sorrow.

" Kei, why are you in fetal position again?" Taichi said in confusion. "Is this really necessary?"

"Can't you see Taichi? The love of my life just turned me down in cold blood." Kei cryed out.

" HAHAHA!" Yuko busted into laughter and tears. " Guess I'm up tomorrow." Yuko winked looking at Taichi. "Don't worry. You'll get your chance next week."

"You guys are so cruel!" Kei cried out Yuko continued to tease him on his defeat.

Taichi just stared at his two idiotic teammates with narrow eyes. "_These guys are idiots._. _Why am I friends with them again? " He thought.  
_

"See you next time." Taichi said as he walked on home leaving his two crazed friends.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Old friends meet again

_"It's only the third week of summer and two of my friends have already "fallen in love" with the same girl. I guess I shouldn't say the entire team. Love is so overrated and boring. Everything is so boring here. Every day someone asks her out adn every time she turns them all down. This is so lame. When will things get interesting_."Tachi thought as he stared at the clouds.

"Taichi! watch out!" his redheaded team mate lashed out. Taichi awoke from his thought when BAM! Soccer ball stright to the face. Taichi flew head first on to the grass.

"Sorry Taichi!...But you should be paying attention not day dreaming!" Yuko said as he ran up to Taichi. " You got a nasty nose bleed dude." He continued.

"I wasn't day dreaming you dick! Someone bring me a towel!" Taichi yelled as he got up. Yuko and Taichi walked off the field on to the bench. Kei joined them as he brought the first aid kit.

"OOh I seee." Kei said with a hissing voice. Yuko opened the kit and handed Taichi some towls ans bandages.

"What is it you snake." Taichi said to Kei while tilting his head back.

"Uhhh. Taichi you know that only makes it worst." Yuko said while pushing Taichi's head back up.

"I know now." Taichi grunted.

"Care to tell us why you were so deep in thought?...Hhhmmmmm?" Kei said looking Taichi straight in the eyes.

"Where are you getting at you snake." Taichi replied hesitating. "_Oh great now what does this fool think? I swear I'll kill this guy. Man this hurts! he thought._

" Why were you day dreaming? Or should I say of who were you day dreaming of? It couldn't be the very slender ballerina we all know of. With her cherry pink hair, light skin, long legs and obviously a B cup. But its alright I don't mind even though a C cup would be much better." Kei ranted on about her womenly features while Yuko kept handing Taichi a towels.

" Kei you're a fucking idiot! Whats wrong with you?!" Taichi yelled as he stood up.

Kei turned away holding his chin with his right hand and his left arm under. As if he was a dectective. " Ok so if not that then you are clearly thinking about stealing my beloved swan pricness are you not?!" Kei yelled out as he pointed his finger at Taichi.

" Swan princess?" Taichi said as he began to sweat in the back of his head_. "Why am I friends with these idiots "he thought._

"Kei stop being dumb and do something to help." Yuko said as he slapped the back of Kei's head. Taichi grew angry at his stupid friends as his nose continued to bleed.

Taichi looked up to see the ballerina leaning on the street railing over looking the field. " Wow I dont think shes ever looked over before. Have any of you losers asked her for her name yet?"

"You know what your right. Niether I or Yuko asked her. Maybe thats why she dumped us." Kei said.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Yuko said. You were the one who started this bet. And about half the team has asked her out and she has said no to everyone."

" Yeah. What an ice queen." Kei replied.

" Ice queen? She was your swan princess just a second ago." Taichi exclaimed with irratation.

" Taichi your right! I will stop at nothing to win my princess over!" Kei yelled out as he kicked the ball next to him with all his might.

" I'm leaving. You're an idiot." Taichi said as he watched him kick the ball. It was a very fast ball but no control.

The ball flew over to the street, only to directly hit the over looking ballerina. Knocked her out cold. Letting out a blood flow apond impact and just before hitting the ground. The three teammates stood dead still at what they just seen. Taichi snapped out of it and took a towel and ran up the steps to help. Leaving his two freinds behind while they turned to stone.

Taichi reached the top and walked over to the ballerina. Her back was facing him so all he could see was the backless part of her leotard and her bun.

"Hey I'm sorry are you ok? Wow your bleeding a lot. Here I brought you a towel." He said as he placed his hand on her shoulder to turn her around. The cherry haired girl turned to face him. Her chin, her leotard and even her white leggings were covered in blood.

_"Wow she's cute. Even though shes covered in blood. OH GREAT! I'm turning into some type of pervert. Today sucks. Today is such a drag."He thought._

"Here." He placed it over her nose. "I'm so sorry about this. My friend over there,...you can say he was in the heat of passion. Accidents happen."

"Ouch! That hurts." The ballerina said as she took the towel and started whipping her lower chin.

"Here I'll wet your towel." Taichi spoured out water from his water bottle. " Oh shit your clothes are covered in blood. "

Taichi took his soccer jersey off and handed it to the ballerina. So she wouldn't walk home in blood. The ballerina looked up as he was taking his shirt off. She blushed at the sight of his chocolate colored skin. The sight of his bare chest made her knees weak. His flat stonach and defined abs let her nose bleed even more. He's athletic lean body made her forget all about her nose bleed. Taichi placed his hands on her smal waist and helped her up.

"OH MY GOD! HE TOOK HIS SHIRT OFF! That was his master plan?! Why didn't I think of that. Now my princess is gone forever...No I can't let Taichi steal her. She can't be with that pervert!" Kei exclaimed as her tried to run up to them. But Yuko made sure he wouldn't get far. Tripping him of course. "Yuko? Why?" Kei said with crying puppy dog eyes.

"You seem to forget that you're the one who caused this. So I think she's better off not knowing you were the one who knocked her out." Yuko said. " But I must say it is interesting that Taichi would use his body in such a lustful way. Ha I didnt think he had it in him." Yuko said while teasing Kei. "Theres no doubt about it. She's as good as his.

"No, take that back! My princess!" Kei said while clenching ontoYuko's jersey from the ground.

"Shit Kei pull yourself together!...Oh look they are leaving."

"Whhaa? Nooooo!" Kei wheeped.

"Knocked it off you idiot." Yuko said while punching the top of his head.

" Uhh...Thanks." She said. Taichi finally got a good look at her. And to what he found out he blushed of embarrassment.

" Oh my god Mimi?!" Taichi yelled while jumping back.

She looked up and finally realized who had come to her rescue.

"TAICHI?!"

"Mimi, I thought you lived in America? What are you doing here?"

"I moved back a month ago. My dad got a better deal with his old job so we moved back." Mimi said as she put Taichi's jersery over her red stained clothes.

" I didnt recognize you. You look great." She continued.

Taichi blushed. "Uhhh I'm sorry about your nose...Come on I'll walk you home." He smiled.

Taichi walked her home. They talked about everything and everyone. How Mimi is taking cooking and ballet classes in the summer. How Taichi started his soccer team and are practicing for their up coming games. Their friends and just about eveything in their life so far. He didn't tell her about Sora and Matt, even though she knew. She knew that his heart was broken and that he was still getting over it.

" I had no idea you were playing here. All your friends seem kind of...well no offense stupid. And each day one of them would ask me out. And none of them even borthered to ask for my name!"

"Hahaha well I won't tell you no on that. Especially when they see a cute girl they go nuts. They forget about common sense." Taichi laughed as he walked along side Mimi.

"I'm cute you say?...Hmmm Why Taichi I now know how you can repay me for this terrible accident. You are taking me out tomorrow night after my ballet class." She smiled.

"What what? Repay you? But I helped you after. I didn't hurt..." Taichi was cut off.

"Are you sure about that? Your their team captin." Mimi said as she stood right infront of him, narrowing in on his eyes.

"Its your soccer ball and your team mate who hurt me." Mimi said as she turned holding her hands in front of her chest.

" All that blood loss has made me so dizzy. I could very well have brain injuries. You wouldn't want that to happen...would you?" Mimi said while pretending to lose her balance.

"Uhh No Mimi. Your right. I'm sorry." Taichi said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. She blushed.

_"Wow. I don't remember Taichi being this cute. I've never thought of it at all. But its better than having that creep who called me his swan princess take me out..."Mimi thought_.

"It's settled! Tomorrow we are going out on the town. And I am like no other girl. I have great taste." Mimi said as she broke away from Taichi's hands.

"Great taste? You mean expensive taste" He said as he sighed and thought about his wallet. She repeated as she walked ahead of him.

"Great taste."

_"Oh great what did I get myself into. I'll probably be broke by the end of the day. Why didn't I let Kei help her. "Taichi sighed in thought_


	3. Chapter 3: The plan

Thank you so much for your reviews! I hope you like it and also sorry if i missed some grammer bumps. Please let me know what you think.

It was the day of Taichi and Mimi's date. "Meet me at the soccer field at 7." Taichi read a text from Mimi. "Its five now so It gives me some time to plan something. Or whatever. " He gave out a a loud and regretful sigh." _I should of borrowed money from my dad. I know this isn't gonna be a cheap date." _

Ding dong! Ding dong! DING DONG! Taichi's door rang. "I'm coming. "I'm coming," Taichi said as he ran out his room. He opened his front door. To his dismay it was Kei and Yuko.

"Where are you coming too boss?" They both said at the same time.

"What are you idiots here for?!" Taichi said with fustration.

"We are here to help you score some points on your date." They both said again.

"Uhh points? And why are you guys talking like that. And why am I your boss? You know what I don't care!" Taichi said as he began to slowly close the door.

"Wait boss!" They said as they stopped the door from closing. "Aren't you going to have us come in? We have the best game plan. You are sure to score some goals." They said as they pushed Taichi aside and walked right in.

" Score some goals? I'm not looking to score some goals!" Taichi yelled out.

"Of course you are. You're the striker and she's the goal defender." Kei said as he ran to Taichi's room.

"Oh I see using the gentleman approach. This could work." Yuko said as he followed Kei.

Taichi walked to his room dreading every step. "I need to double the locks in this house." He said.

"The gentlemen approach will take too long. She's too hot. I don't think I could resist." Kei yelled out.

" And that's why they should warn women about you...Well since you let yourselves in lets go to my room." Taichi said. Taichi walked to his room dreading every step. "I need to double the locks in this house." He said.

Taichi sat on his computer chair and turned it to face his team mates. When he turned he saw his two mates sitting on the floor bowing to him.

"Uhhh what do you guys doing?" He asked.

"Boss, we decided to give you our compelete loyalty."

Taichi was caught off gaurd by their statement and fell of his computer chair. "Why are you guys still talking like that. And stop calling me boos." Taichi said as he sat back up.

"Well, boss its because you're our team captin its only normal that your our boss."Yuko said whille sitting up and looking to the left.

"And since we are both have given you our loyalty it's like we are on the same brain wave. So of course we say the same thing, at the same time and at the exact same momment." Kei said while he sat up and look to the right.

"What are you guys looking at? And you guys are started to creep me out." Taichi said.

"Come on boss it only makes sense why else would we be so in tune. We are your servants and you our lord." They both said while bowing again.

"Alright. Alright whatever. Just stop bowing!" Taichi said.

"Oh boss you won't be sorry. " They two loyal friends said as they stood up.

"Ok boss heres the deal. Plan A: Take her to the new tea shop downtown. Talk to her and drink tea. If you don't like tea then too bad. Girls like tea and with that motion she will think your so sensitive and heart warming she'll tottaly fall for you." Yuko Said while pointing at the drawings he did on a white board.

"When did you guys get a white board? Annd...Is that supposed to be me. My hair isn't like that!" Taichi yelled as he pointed to the drawing of him.

"Really boss? I thought Yuko did a nice job on the drawings. Except he gave her C cups. She's clearly a heavy B. " Kei said while drawing over Mimi.

"Can you idoits focus for one second! And stop ranting about her boobs!" Taichi yelled.

"Right!" Yuko and Kei both said.

"Alright part two: Then after tea you guys walk down to Mission Hill." Yuko continued while pointing to the middle of the white board.

"Mission Hill? Whats going on there?" Taichi asked.

"Well boss, unlike you we are very aware of what our city's summer events. There will be bands performing on the lower half of the hill. " Yuko said while Kei drew the hill Taichi, and Mimi.

" And during the main performance, or should I say the band, they set off fire works. And whats more romantic than a summer night of music and fireworks. You're sure to earn some points." Yuko finished as he capped the dry erase pen.

"That does sound good. Better than anything I would of planned. I was just going to take her for some pizza and then go play soccer." Taichi said as he layed back in his chair.

Yuko and Kei stood still at the idea of their boss's ideal date.

"No wonder the boss doesn't have a girlfriend. He sucks at this." Yuko thought.

"The boss is compeletly oblivious on how to deal with girls. Kei thought." They both began to sweat at the back of their heads

"We knew you would toatally go for it boss. But if it wasn't to your liking there was always plan B." Yuko and Kei Said as they looked at eachother smirking.

"Plan B?" Taichi asked with interest.

"You could just skip all that..." They both paused.

"Ok, and?" Taichi asked as he sat up straight to listen.

"Well you can just bring her back home for some coffee or just stay here in your room." They continued.

"My-my room?" Taichi said in confusion.

"And well you know, have her do a little dance number for you. " The both smirked.

"Dance number?" He asked,

"You know just without clothes." they both muttered underneath thier breathe.

Taichi stood up and knocked both of them on top of the head.

"Ouch what was that for boss? We are only trying to help you." Yuko and Kei said as they rubbed their heads.

"I think I'll stay with plan A. THANK YOU. I swear you guys aren't normal. I'm happy she didn't say yes to any of you pervs. " Taichi said as he sat back down.

"So you're saying you're happy she's all yours." They both asked.

"I asked you two to stop doing that."

"Listen boss that second part was just a joke. We know you arent like that." Yuko said while bowing to Taichi.

"Yeah boss we just think it's time for you to get a girlfriend so we are here to help you." Kei said as he bowed as well.

Taichi smiled. "_Hmm guess these idiots are that bad after alls." Taichi thought_. " Alright. Alright. Stop bowing. Thanks for the help. I think she will really like this whole plan. BUT I don't see her as a potential girlfriend. She's a friend." he continued.

"Uhh boss why not? She's totally cute and has a nice bod. I mean half the team wants to be her boyfriend. What makes you so different?" They both asked tliting their heads to the side in confusion.

"Uhh...hmmmm... I don't know. I've just never thought about it like that." Taichi said as he gave a nervous laugh.

Yuko and Kei looked at eachother and then straight back at Taichi.

"Hmmmmm Interesting." They added.

"He's totally got it bad." Yuko said to Kei.

"Defiantly. This will be an interesting summer." Kei said back to Yuko

Thank you for reading. C: let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4: To be simply irresistible

Hope you enjoy! I reloaded all of them with updates hope you like this better than the first one.:D

"Good job Mimi! You're doing very well. Everyone class is dismiss."

"Here Mimi." A read headed girl handed her a towel. "You look great out there. You will kill that solo in no time."

Mimi smiled. She took the towel and wiped her face. "Thanks Melody. "They both got their bags ready and headed to Mimi's house. Mimi took a quick shower and was starting to get ready for her date.

"Thanks for letting me stay here while my parents are out Mimi. You better get ready for your hot date." Melody said as she jumped on Mimi's bed. " I can't believe that you're going on a hot date. Especially with one of the soccer players. They are all so fucking sexy. I can't stand it. " Melody said as she threw her head back after her statement.

"Melody! You're seriously boy crazy." Mimi replied as she looked at Melody. Mimi sat down on her bed and started doing her make up.

"So tell me who is it?! I have to know! Spill the beans!" Melody said as she jumped to face Mimi.

"He's the captain. I don't think you know him . His name is Taichi." Mimi replied as she was putting cover up over her cheeks.

" Oh my god! Are you serious?! My brother is on his same. In fact they were in the same class last year. He would come over to work with my brother on school projects and stuff. I didn't know he dated younger girls. I would have totally went for it. He's fucking hot! I just want to pounce on him!" Melody blushed at the thought of it.

Mimi gave a nervous laugh at her friend's expense. Her brother is he that red-head guy who called me his swan princess? Is Taichi a hunk at school or something? She thought. "Well, uhhh..."She blushed.

"You're so lucky!" Melody said as she whipped herself up from the bed. " I'm gonna have you looking so good he won't be able to keep his hands off you."

"But I don't his hands all over me Mel." Mimi said nervously as she thought of Taichi's strong firm hands. She blushed.

"Please a total hottie like him. You bagged a babe and you need to learn how to keep his fine ass!" Melody said as she placed her hands on Mimi's shoulders.

"You know, with a mouth like that yours it hard to believe you're the same free moving ballerina I see in class." Mimi said as she looked up at Melody.

"Haha its a good surprise right? Now come on I got the best outfit!" Melody said as she took out a blouse and a mini skirt from her bag. " You're gonna be so hot in this. I can already see it. " Melody continued as she day dreamed the very situation.

" Its like he was made by the Greek gods or something. We would look great together. A ballerina and a soccer play. It's like a story someone wrote." She said as she let out a huge love-sick sigh. Mimi didn't like that idea at all. She couldn't understand why it made her upset, and how the idea of Taichi with Melody made her stomach hurt.

_"Look better?! Ballerina and a soccer player? Is she kidding me?! That's never going to happen. The nerve! " Mimi thought._

"Uhh thanks but no thanks.

" Mimi snapped back as she brushed her hair. "I'm sure Taichi and I will have a lot of fun. And I already have an outfit thank you."

Melody laughed at herself. "I meant you Mimi. haha...ha. Sorry I got carried away. But seriously Mimi. He's a catch. You should really go for it. I bet he would make you happy." Melody said in a kind voice.

Mimi paused for a second and thought about what she said. "_Could that really happen? I know he still has a thing for Sora. Could Taichi still like me too? I do think he's cute...That's it!" _She smiled. _"Tonight I'm bringing out the big guns! If he falls for them then I know I have a chance." _She thought and was instantly burning with motivation!

"Uhhh...Mimi why are you bursting into flames of motivation?" Melody asked with a very confused face. "Don't worry. I'll be here. If you're in trouble I'm just a phone call away." Melody said as her held her phone out to Mimi.

"Yeah thanks. But hopefully it won't come out to that. I have a plan in mind." Mimi smirked in high confidence as she was putting her shoes on.

"Oh. And may I ask what that plan is?" Melody asked.

"To be simply irresisrible of course." Mimi smiled as she looked in the mirror

"Wow you look great. Go get 'em tiger!"


	5. Chapter 5: The date

Thank you so much for your reviews! Sorry if I miss some grammar bumps! And also this is my first fic so if there's some pointers you guys could give me that would be awesome too!:D

"Good bye boss! Good Luck!" Yuko and Kei both said as they waved to Taichi.

Those guys are too much. They act like its my first day of school or something. And that whole plan B thing. What fucking idiots I swear.

Taichi thought as he waved back and headed to the soccer field.

"If this goes well the boss will have a girlfriend. And you know that means...right?  
Yuko paused to look at Kei. " She'll introduce us to her hot friends." Yuko said to Kei with stars in his eyes.

"Yeah and if he fucks this up somehow then he has to be gay. She's way to hot for him to "just" want to be friends." Kei said.

Yuko laughed. "That is true...Well I guess we should head to Mission Hill." Yuko said as he started walking.

"Huh? Are we spying on the boss or something?" Kei asked as he caught up to Yuko.

"Psssttf! Yeah right there is gonna be total babes there tonight. We dersve some play time too after helping out the boss." Yuko said with laughter.

"Alright let's get it on then!" Kei said as they both high-fived eachother.

Why are you different?

This question was all Taichi could think about on his way to meet Mimi. _Why don't I want that? Every one acts like she's some super model...Although she has gotten a lot cuter since I last saw he last winter. _Taichi blushed at the thought. _What am I thinking we're only friends. And I'm only taking her out because stupid Kei almost knocked her nose off. Yup that is it. Only friends._ Taichi finished his thought as he came up to the soccer field.

There was Mimi leaning on the street railing waiting for him. Her hair was flowing through the small passing summer breeze. She had on a yellow mustard mini skirt. Red flowered flats and a tucked in dark blue sleeveless collar shirt. Which she had buttoned all the way up. It was a bit see through. He could see her light skin and her black bra under.

"Taichi!" Mimi said as she leaped towards him. She stood right in front of him. Giving him the biggest smile.

Woah! She's totally cute. Oh my god her shirt is see through. I can totally see her...

Taichi blushed and directed his vision away from her. "Hey Mimi whats up?" His wondering eyes kept going back and forth. He just couldn't help it. Mimi noticed the awkward signals he was giving out.

"What is it Taichi?" She said in a sad voice. "Do I smell?" She asked as her took a part of her shirt and took a small whiff of it.

Taichi turned to face her. Nervously he said" No no! You smell great. Like flowers and kittens!"

"Kittens?" Mimi said in confusion.

"Uh I-I-I mean you like kittens right?...No thats not right. Like uhhh...uhhh" Taichi ranted on in a panic saying things like pineapples, air fresheners, hair spray etc. Mimi stood there and smiled at his attempt to correct himself.

He's totally nervous. YES! Its working. I got this in the bag!

Mimi thought. She laughed out loud.

Taichi stopped his ranting and looked back at Mimi. "Huhh? Did I miss the joke Mimi?"

"I think its cute how nervous you are. We haven't even started our date and your already sweating." She replied with a smile.

Taichi laughed as well and stood still as Mimi came in close.

"I like your shirt Taichi." She said in a soft and tender voice as she tucked the end of his white-collar shirt. After that Taichi blushed and was red as a tomato. _A cold sweat went from his head to his toes all through his body as he looked down at Mimi. standing so close to him and having her hand way too close to his pelvic area. _He wanted to melt just hearing her soft voice._ Ok why is she this close to me. It's like we are playing chicken or dear God I can see through her shirt. What did I get myself into._He thought.

"Lets go." She turned and started walking a head of him. Taichi cooled down and caught up to her.

"Well I thought we could go to this tea shop downtown , and then go to Mission Hill later."

"Mission Hill? They are having the concert on the hill thing? Right? Oh this sounds so great!" Mimi said with great happiness. "I'm surprised Taichi. Knowing you I would have thought you were taking me to get pizza and then playing soccer with me." She laughed.

"Ha...ha. Oh yeah huh? Taichi replied as he starched the back of his head._ Phew! Well I guess Yuko and Kei are good for something after all. I need to think these things through more. _He thought.

"

Of course I wouldn't have mind it, it's just I like this date plan better. It feels more like a date than playing soccer with the guys. Plus I get to dress up and not get all sweaty. But don't get me wrong I would look great in a soccer jersey and some cleats." She replied.

"Uhh hahaha. Yeah you would." Taichi said in relief of the situation._ Yup I would have failed by a land slide. _He thought.

"Ok the tea shop should be coming up soon. Let's see ...Mimi said as we walked close to Taichi. "There it is!" Mimi exclaimed as she spotted A green little shop that read Dragon's Tea. "I'm so excited! I hope they have chocolate covered rice balls." She said with big happy puppy dog eyes.

"If not then theres a store down the street. I can get you some."Taichi said pointing to the store. Mimi turned and looked at Taichi with her big loving eyes.

"Oh Taichi! You would do that for me?" She said as she held her hands infront of her chest.

"Uhhh... yeah I don't see why not. There just rice balls." Taichi replied looking back at Mimi. "Well let's go in." he said as he opened the door for her.

They both walked in, and sat next to the window. They sat across from eachother. Where they were waiting for their waiter.

"Here Taichi, Let me order for you. We will have two unsweet teas,honey, a slice of chocolate cake and a vanilla cupcake." She smiled at the young waiter.

"Sure thing miss. " The young waiter smiled. " The cakes are on me. Please." He said as he only focused on Mimi completely ignoring Taichi.

_What is this guy think he's doing?_ Taichi pouted. _Does he not see me here. _

"No thanks. Its ok I got it. Taichi said to the waiter as he gave him the menus. "Also could you rush it a bit. We are thirsty."

The waiter left to go prepare their order.

"Wow. You seemed pretty snappy at our waiter. Does this mean you won't be leaving a tip?" She said.

"Ha, I tip people who actually work. Not try to pick up girls on the job. So lame." Taichi said back. _I get it. She's trying to get me worked up. Two can play this game. She won't know what hit her._He thought as he looked at Mimi with his eyes narrowed on her.

Mimi noticed his stare and was wondering what he was thinking. _Uhhh what the heck?_ she thought. The waiter brought back their cake and two cupcakes along with their tea and honey.

"Here sweeten your tea with the honey." she said as she leaned over to pour honey into his tea leaving Taichi a full frontal view of her chest.

She's doing it again. Wow they are nice from this close...Uhh. What am I thought.

"Here you should try some of this cake." Taichi said as got up to take the seat next to her. He took a small piece of the cake with his fork and proceeded to feed Mimi. He left a bit of frosting on the side of her mouth.

"Oh, look at that you didn't finish it. Here let me help you." He said as he grabbed her chin to face him. Mimi's body turned into jello as she saw Taichi lean in close. _Oh what...is he doing. _she thought as she felt her heart beat faster and her body was getting flustered. Taichi licked the frosting off with his tongue.

"Mmm. Its good." He said in a very smooth voice.

After that Mimi felt heat going down her body as if she was a tea-pot on the stove blowing steam. Her heart beat was as if she ran a marathon. She was flushed with rosy cheeks. Taichi smiled and drank his tea. "You know I've never really liked tea, till now. It's even better drinking it with you." He said as he took a sip from his cup. "Mimi are you ok? You look a bit red." Taichi said as he put his hand on her forehead." You're not hot. Hope you're not coming down with something."

Why is my heart trying to break through my ribs? Why am I so nervous? I can't even talk. NO! I have to focus! I need to turn this around! she thought.

" Oh no I'm fine." Mimi said as she took Taichi's hand off her forehead. "Thanks for worrying about me though." She said in a soft voice while looking up at him. She starting eating her cupcake. Licking the frosting off very slow and a bit seductively. Taichi was trying not to stare at Mimi. He soon wished he was the cupcake and without realizing he was starting to get a nose bleed. He soon got his napkin and leaped up. "Sorry Mimi I have to use the bathroom." he said as he ran to the bathroom.

I can't believe that just happened. I gotta stay cool. I for sure thought that cake move would look. I can never watch people eat cupcakes again. I got to beat her at her own game. he thought as he washed his face.

When he went back to the table he notice that the sun was going down and that they need to head out to the hill.

"Are you ok Taichi?" Mimi asked with concern.

"Yeah how about I pick up the check and we head for the hill. I bet it has already started."

And with that they left the tea shop and head out for Mission Hill. They walked along side each other. Laughing and telling each other about their summer so far.

" So Taichi, do you like anyone right now." Mimi asked.

Taichi first thought was Sora and how she is happy with someone else.

"Well, its more like I shouldn't. " he replied. " I like everything about her. Even her style of her hair. But she never felt the same. So I'm the fool for still holding on for some odd reason."

Mimi looked down as she continued walking. " You must really like Sora."

Taichi's heart skipped a beat at the sound of her name and soon realized how Mimi had said it. He looked over at her. He saw her looking down and with a sad expression on her face. _Could she like me? I mean I didn't think she did. I just thought she was playing around. Oh fucking great I'm such a dick. I'm talking about Sora when here I am on a date with Mimi. I totally screwed this up. _He tought in a panic.

" Well I'm happy she's happy with him. Because if she wasn't then I wouldn't be here with you." She said as she looked at Taichi.

He smiled and knew that he felt the same way she did. He took her hand in his and smiled.

They walked together hand in hand, without saying a word. They just enjoyed each other as they came close to the hill. Where the fireworks were soon to go off.


	6. Chapter 6: The date part two

Hope you like it. sorry if I spelt some things wrong and didnt catch them.

So they walked along through the coward as if they were walking on air. A lot of people were just listening to the bands playing, the fireworks going off and the hungry people waiting for their food at the stands. Everyone was enjoying the summer warm nights and most of their summer love. They tuned everything out, and only focused on the moment they were in. For that very moment they were happy, and thought about only each other. They just looked at each other in total bliss. Until someone called out Mimi's name. They soon broke away and let go of each other's hands.

"Mimi. Hey!" Sora said as she walked up to her. "Oh hey Taichi." She said in a confused tone. "What are you guys doing here?...Together?".

"Hey where did you go I have your food." Matt said as he walked up to them. "Oh hey guys fancy seeing you guys here. " He said as he gave Sora a plate of food.

Taichi said nothing as her looked at Matt and Sora. Mimi noticed Taichi's face and instantly forgot the moment they just had.

" Well it was great to see you guys. We don't want to ruin your guys date. But we should all get together sometime. I still haven't seen everyone since I've been back." Mimi said. She walked away with Taichi. "Bye y'all!"

Matt and Sora watched as they walked away. They just stared at the idea of them together as a couple. "How weird. I knew Mimi was back but I didn't know she would be spending this whole time with Taichi." Sora said.

"You got that right. I didn't think Taichi liked that type of girl. But they do look cute together. This is great we can double date." Matt laughed. Sora pouted at his comment and didn't understand why. She just looked at her food.

Taichi and Mimi walked together in silence. Mimi could feel the aggression Taichi was giving off as he walked beside her. She tried to keep up but, without knowing what to say she kept quiet. Taichi stopped and turned back to face Mimi. She bumped into him hitting her head on his chest. He placed his hands on her shoulders while gently pushing her away. she looked up at him. His sad expression made Mimi think of the worst.

"Listen Mimi. I-" He was cut off by Mimi. "Look there is a great spot right there. We will be able to listen to the music and see the fireworks." She pointed across the hill. She took his hand and lead the way. Taichi smiled and decided to forget what he was going to say.

_I'm here with her and she still wants to be with me. I acted like an idiot when I saw Sora and Matt. I can't stand them together. I thought I was over it_. Taichi thought.

Mimi lead the way to a nice soft patch of grass. They both sat down and watched the fireworks. It was still. They could hear the love songs playing from the bottom of the hill. They were surrounded by couples. All around them. They were cuddling each other. In close embraces and of course the small kisses. It was a bit award for them. They were sitting a bit far away from each other. Still unsure. Taichi noticed it and felt so guilty for making Mimi feel this way. He was sweating everywhere. He'd look over to see Mimi's blank expression. This date had went sour in a matter of seconds. He kept turning to talk to her but her expression made it impossible to even make a sound.

_Ahh fuck me. She's right there make a move!...I can't! _He thought as he was pulling the hair on his head. _I can't believe this is going so bad. Fuck. I'm an idiot!_

"Hey how much does a polar bear weigh?" Taichi asked she he turned to Mimi.

"Uhhh. I have no idea." She replied.

"Enough to break the ice." She chuckled. Mimi moved in close and leaned on to Taichi. He blushed and put his arm around her. His heart beating fast and felt the warmth off her body. Taichi stood very still and very nervous. They both listened to the music and the fireworks crackle.

Meanwhile...

"Wow you think you seen it all. Taichi and Mimi." Sora said as she walked with her boyfriend.

"What's wrong with that?" Matt said as he laid down the a blanket down on the grass.

" Nothing at all. I mean it is a bit strange. Mimi isn't his type. I'm just looking out for him." Sora said as she sat down. " I wonder how long they have dated."

"You seem pretty interesting in this. Don't tell me your jealous?" Matt said .

Sora looked at Matt in shock at the comment. She was and didn't like it.

"Of course not!" She shouted. "Please why would I be jealous?!"

Matt just looked at his girlfriend in uncertainty. He sighed.

"Listen I understand our relationship caused some problems. But you need to let me now if this is going to be an issue. Do you have feelings for Taichi?" He asked.

Sora looked at Matt. She didn't know how to answer.

"You have nothing to worry about. I'm with you." She said as she got closer to kiss him.

_I hope I'm not wrong here. I love Matt. Then why do I feel this way?_ She thought.

Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7: The text

"Wow look at that one!" Mimi shouted while curling her arm tight around Taichi. He smiled and stayed close to her. The music went on and so did the fireworks. The show was ending and people were starting to leave. The food stands were packing up and the fireworks have stopped.

"Come on Mimi. " Taichi said holding his hand out to Mimi. "I'll walk you home." He said with a chuckle and a big smile. She took his hand and they walked on home. Taichi walked the cherry hair girl all the way to her door step.

"My dear princess. " Taichi said while putting his left arm behind, leaving his right arm crossed over in front bowing before Mimi. "Your palace."

"Why thank you my sliver knight. You've done your task well to bring the princess home." She replied while she giggled. " The king will be pleased with you Sir. Taichi."

"Oh yes my fair princess." He said while taking her hand while still bowing. " I Sir. Taichi will never leave your side. Always will I protect you my lady." He finished with a kiss on her hand. Taichi stood up looking right into her eyes and gave her a smile.

He's so cute! Oh Man if Mel wasn't here...Wait what am I thinking! We can't!...But. She thought.

"Well I had fun Mimi. _Can...I call you sometime? Or text if that's better. I mean its only if you want too. " Taichi ranted on._

"Yeah that would be awesome!" she replied.

They stood there on her door step waiting for something to happened.

"Well I'll see you later . " He said while he hugged her. It was a along hug. He didn't want to let go and neither did she. But knowing time wouldn't stop they let go. Taichi walked home and Mimi watched him go. She went inside and closed the door behind her. She laid back on her door. Already she missed the warmth of his body, his smile, and his laugh. She left hot all over. Unable to control her emotion.

Wow whats going on? I've never felt like this before. Oh Taichi, I already miss you and its only been a minute.

She thought as she felt her rosy cheeks with her hands. She walked to her room and got ready for bed. All she thought about Taichi. Thoughts of how he could have kissed her and how she wanted to kiss him. She wished he did. She wanted to be like those couples they saw that night. She wanted to be called his girlfriend. She wanted him. Out of all these thoughts she soon remembered their encounter with her best friend Sora. She soon began to feel her heart Taichi's reaction ensured her of how much he was in love with her. And how a love like that is what she wanted.

...

Meanwhile

Taichi was walking home happier than ever. He was on cloud nine and nothing could bring him down. He walked with his hands behind his head, worried that any sudden fall would create the possibility of head injury therefore forgetting the night he just had.

Tonight was so fucking awesome! I have it in the bag. He chuckled.

He thought as he soon felt his phone vibrate. _Huh? I bet thats Mimi. _He took his phone out excited about the text he was about to read. He had 3 messages. Two were from Yuko and Kei which were sent at the exact time and said the same thing.

"Did you make us proud boss? :)"

Boneheads.

Taichi thought. He read his last text. He stopped walking. He stood still. He soon was confused and felt his heart fall to his stomach. Right as he was reading the text he heard fast foot steps coming his way.

"BOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSS!" He heard as he felt feet kick him face down the pavement.

Yuko and Kei appeared like ninjas and jumpped on Taichi.

"Hey boss!" They both said.

"GET OFF ME YOU IDIOTS!" Tachi muttered face down on the pavement.

"How did it go boss? You didn't text us so we figure something happened so we came right continued. "Hey wait. Why are you on the ground boss?" They noticed their friend on the ground and help him up.

"I just got your text not even a minute ago! What were you guys doing following me?!" Taichi exclaimed as he started to walk off. He still had his phone in his hand. Yuko noticed it and decided to swipe it.

"Hey boss wait up." They said as they walked along side Taichi. Being so in tune with their loyalty for Taichi they both knew they needed the phone. Yuko distracted Taichi and Kei was taking the phone.

"Listen guys don't think for a second you are coming home with me." Taichi said as he continued his walk home.

"Tell us what happened! Did you do everything we told you? Did you get to touch those Bs?" Yuko asked in an obnoxious tone.

" Yuko this is why you'll never get any from anyone. And if you do it's because you have to pay. Doesn't that bother you?" Taichi replied. Kei took the phone right out of Taichi's hand. Taichi Noticed his phone gone. As he tried to get it back Yuko jumpped onto his back covering his eyes with his hands and holding himself on but wrapping his legs around Taichi.

"I call this one the spider-monkey!" Yuko yelled hold Taichi tight.

"Let's see what we got here." Kei said as he flipped through the messages. In the back ground was Taichi stumbling because of Yuko's weight on him and his loss of eye sight. Taichi finally got his feet together and flipped Yuko right off his back.

"Haha sorry bo...sssssssssssssss" he said as Taichi flipped him to the ground.

"Give me back my phone!" Taichi yelled. Yuko got up and stood beside Kei. Kei showed him Taichi's phone. They both looked at each other and looked back at Taichi. Taichi was confused at his friend's expression. He stood up straight and watched his two friends cross there arms and stare right at him. As if they were angry parents.

"Uhhh why are you guys like that." Taichi said as he started to sweat at the back of his head.

The two boys narrowed their eyes and flexed their death stare at Taichi.

"So you saw her there tonight. Right?" Yuko said as he walked up to Taichi.

"So you're going to ruin this?. Right?" Kei said as he did the same as Yuko.

Taichi saw them close in on him asking questions and a burning fire in their eyes.

"She makes me so mad! She's such a bitch!" Kei said.

"You got that right. She has some nerve." Yuko said,

Taichi became aggressive after he heard those comments.

"Knock it off. Don't say things like that." He said as he clenched his fist. Yuko and Kei noticed this and looked at each other for a second.

"Heres your phone back. I honestly don't know why we wasted our time trying to help."Kei said.

"You can do whatever you want boss. We already pledged our loyalty to you so there's nothing we can do to stop you. " Yuko finished.

"What are you guys talking about?" Taichi asked as he looked at his found. He read the message and looked back up at them. "You guys are upset over this? I didn't know you guys cared so much." Taichi smiled.

"Well you are our captain so naturally we have to make sure you are in good health." Yuko said.

"Otherwise how else we make it to the playoffs." Kei finished. They both turned around and started to head in the other direction.

"Listen boss. We don't want to see you like that again." Kei said as he looked back at Taichi.

"We finally got the old you back. Please pick the right one." Yuko said as he looked back too.

Taichi stood there for a moment as he listen to his friends. He smiled. " Alright guys. Thanks." Taichi finished as he turned around and waved goodbye. He continued to walk home.

Pick the right one. I'm not even sure I know what that means. Today has been pretty intense. I just want go to bed.

...

Mimi went inside her room and started getting dressed for bed.

"Soo Mimi." Melody grinned as walked up to her." Tell me everything! Was there any action?! Any below the belt?!"

Mimi was stunned by all the things her friend was saying all she could do is listen.

"Oh my god Mimi! I can't believe you did that! Tell me everything." Melody

"Wait Mel. Wait ..wait. Mel." Mimi was saying trying to get Melody's attention.

"MEL!" She shouted. "Stop talking! Nothing happened! "

"Mimi please let me know.! I'm dying to know. Did you guys make out?" Mel asked as she jumped on to Mimi's bed. Mimi was changing into her pjs.

"Are you going to be like this all night? Nothing like that happened."Mimi said as she got into bed.

"Oh, Mimi why would you hide things like this from your best friend." Mel replied as she pulled the cover over herself.

"Well, it was great. " Mimi smiled. " He was perfect in every way. I never thought I would say that."

"Wow you're so into him! This is great Mimi!" Melody exclaimed." Does he have any single friends?" she asked.

They both continued talking like any girls at a sleep over would. Mimi told her details about the date and how much fun she had. The bands they heard, and the fireworks.

"You're insane Mimi. If i was out with that hot hunk of a man there would be no clothes allowed. I'd take his chocolate sexy ass to any closed off room and make him feel things he's never felt before! " Melody said.

"Mel you're such a freak!"

"What I'm just being honest. That boy..mmmmm mmmm mmm! So bomb." Mel continued.

"That's enough for me. I'm going to bed." Mimi said as she threw a pillow at Mel.

Hope you like it. Sorry if I missed some grammar bumps.


	8. Chapter 8: Mid-summer

Days have passed since their date. Their phones always ringing, buzzing, flashing with incoming calls, missed calls and text messages. They were addicted to each other. They always met after his soccer practice and her ballot rehearsals in the evening. She was happy and so was he. They didn't spend much time with everyone else. They only focused on each other and their feelings for each other grew stronger and stronger by the day.

"It sure is hot today! I can't believe I didn't bring extra clothes to change into. Leotards and tights isn't exactly the perfect summer outfit." Mimi said as she patted the sweat off her forehead with a napkin.

Taichi laughed. " Wow. Seriously? I'm playing soccer out here and covered in grass stains. And you are in a nice cold air condition studio. Yeah you have it bad."

" Please I doubt you can do anything of the things I have to do in class. And don;t forget to add smelly to your list. Pee-ewww Taichi!" she said while plugging her nose to tease him.

"OH YEAH!" Taichi said as he dropped his soccer bag and playful grabbed Mimi by her hips.

"I bet you want to definitely want to hug me now." He laughed holding Mimi tight. Mimi tried to worm her way out of Taichi's arms.

"Eww Taichi! Your so stinky!"

"Fine." He said as her let go. He took off his shirt in front of Mimi leaving her bright red at the sight. He put his shirt in his bag and continued walking. "Hurry up Mimi or I'll leave you behind. " He said as he smirked waving his finger. _Haha I left her red as a tomato. This is too easy. He thought. _Mimi pulled herself together and caught up with Taichi. She noticed all the surrounding girls stopping to stare at Taichi. And also Taichi loving every minute about it. It mad her a bit mad seeing all these girls gocking and drooling over him.

"Wow you guys are all the same. Using every chance they get to take their shirts off to get a girl's attention." She pouted as she walked along side him. Taichi bursted out loud with laughter after her comment. which made Mimi even more mad at his reaction. She clenched her fist in anger.

"What may I ask is so funny?!" she said standing in front of leaned in close to her placing his forehead on to hers. He looked at her straight in the eyes with a irresistable smile. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. Her knees were shaking. She began to feel hot all over. She was flustered.

"No need for this. I only want you." He said softly. Leaving her to melt away. He chuckled and took her hand and they continued to walk home together. This was most of their summer. Being together every day and night. Going out for movies, dinner, ice cream, tea, coffee you name it they were there. They used any excuse for them to be together. Since Mimi's parents both were mainly working Taichi would always go over be with her. Her parents very much liked Taichi and didn't mind him being over all the time. Mimi also was happy with that too.

"Its so hot today. Come on it I'll make you some pink lemonade. " She smiled as she looked at him.

"Does everything always have to be pink with you?" Taichi blunted out.

"Everything is better in pink Taichi. You should know that. That's why its my favorite color." She laughed. "My parents are gone for the rest of the week, but we do have a strict no shoes no shirt no coming into my house rules. But seeing how I know a guy who knows a guy I might be able to get you in." She teased as she opened her front door.

"Haha Wait is this not cool or?" He joked. They walked in and put their bags down and ran to the nearest vent. Mimi cranked up the A/C and they both sat next to chuckled at how dramatic they were about the heat.

" Well a dirty boy like me needs to shower." He said. He got up and walked ahead into Mimi's kitchen. He turned to face her. "If only I had someone to scrub my back." He said as he flashed her a smile. Mimi blushed and was a bit thrown off.

"What do you think this is a hotel spa that I'm here to serve you?!" she exclaimed. She followed him into the kitchen and started to get water and lemons out.

"You know Mimi. You really are cute when your angry. I like when your cheeks get all pink." Taichi said as she went towards Mimi. He placed his hands around her face. Mimi was so nervous she took a couple of steps back only to pin herself against her refrigerator. She decided to give in and closed her eyes and puckered her lips for Taichi's kiss. She stood there for a minute or two. She opened her eyes to see Taichi walking away to the bathroom.

She was red in embarrassment and angry that he just left her like that. He was a tease.

_That was so easy. Mimi's not even trying anymore. Hehehe. Taichi thought._

"Hey can I take a quick shower?" He asked already getting the shower ready for himself.

"Sure." She said sarcastically. "I don't even know why you asked. You're already in there. I'll get you a towel. " She said. He grabbed his soccer bag and took it to the wash. She opened the bag to find stinky soccer clothes, shirts, socks sweat pants and underwear. _Wow, I bet he forgets to wash his gym bag too. I better wash everything or else he will be naked. she thought. _She washed and then loaded her drier with Taichi's clothes._ "I should get a head start on dinner. Seems like Taichi will be joining me...I'm so happy! "she thought. _She cooked and clean and got the table ready. It wasnt a fancy meal but something fast and easy to have done once " got out of the shower. She got his clothes out of the dryer and proceeded to fold them." _Wow this guy takes longer showers than I do." She thought. "Good thing I have already made the spaghetti sauce this morning. Pasta won't take that long." She smiled. _

She went upstairs to her room. She washed her face, brushed her teeth and changed her clothes. Just a black v neck shirt, and dark blue slim jeans. She let down her hair as she was heading downstairs when she heard Taichi's voice.

"Hey Mimi where are my...oh nevermind." He closed the door.

She continued downstairs and began to cook the pasta. Taichi came out and was surprised to see everything Mimi had done while he was showering. He was flattered and really liking what Mimi was wearing. She was putting her pots and pans away in the dish washer when she felt Taichi's arms wrap around her shoulders. She felt his soft cheek brush against hers. Her heart starting beating fast again.

"Thanks for all of this. You know you didn't have to do so much." He said softly.

His words made her happy and got her nerves all out of whack. He left the embrace and sat down.

"WOW spaghetti and meat balls!" He yelled out as he started to eat. Mimi sad down across from him. She was a bit unease at how fast he was eating. He even asked her for another fork. "_Wow so much for my prince charming. He went from seducing me to eating hysterically! "she thought. _Besides avoiding flying pasta and meat balls she finished eating her plate. And Taichi ate about three. Taichi was finished and was sitting back rubbing his bloated belly.

"Oh yeah. That sure was good. Thanks." He said to Mimi. She picked up his plate and couldn't help but smile at him. He had some sauce around his left side of his cheek. She giggled. Taichi wasnt sure why she did but laughed as well. She leaned in close to him. She closed her eyes and kissed him. _Oh MY GOD. SHE'S REALLY KISSING ME." He thought. "Oh no my breath probably smells! I shouldnt of asked for more garlic bread." _He stood still in total panic about his breath. But he couldn't help but melt at the touch of her milky soft lips. Being this close to her made his whole body jump as if being struck by lighting. And even more so in other parts of his body. It was a short and sweet kiss. He stayed staring at her and thinking of all the words he could say to tell her how he felt. All the words he thought he could never feel for anyone else. But nothing came out. He just sat there. Looking at Mimi with her loving big brown eyes.

"Hey, I don't know how to say this but." She said to him as she took a napkin to his face. She cleaned his cheek. He blushed. "Y-yeah whats up?" he replied. He was embarrassed that he took such a great kiss with messy face.

"I don't really want to stay home alone and Mel can't come over..." She paused nervously.

"Yes." He replied fast. "I-I mean if you want me to keep make sure your safe for the night than yeah I'll stay." He said looking away from her. They both went into the living room and decided to watch some tv. They sat a bit away from each other. Nervous and happy to spend the night together they tried to get closer to each other in every way. Mimi moved in a littler closer. And so did Taichi. Pretty soon they were right next to each other. They would take quick glances at each other and turn away. They were like love-sick puppies.

_I can't believe he's staying the night. I don't know what to do now. He hasn't made a move. Why am I so nervous. ITS too HOT in here! Mimi panicked as she tangled her fingers together._

_Uhh great what now Taichi. You got yourself in this mess. Make a move. He thought._

"So Mimi. I just wanted to say that since you came back this summer has been the best. . Actually any time i spend with you is amazing. I should probably thank Kei for knocking you out with the soccer ball." Taichi laughed while he scratched the had of his messy chocolate-brown hair.

"I feel the same way. It's funny how things turned out. I never thought that we would be here. Together. And you know what I'm kind of happy for that as well." She said. He leaned into her kissing her softly. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her over on to him. She sat on top of him kissing his neck and running her fingers through his hair. They kissed another as in it was the last time they were going to be together. He wrapped his arms around her waist picked her up. Mimi was a bit startled and gave out a small giggle. He blushed of embarrassment.

"Uhh I'm sorry." he said as he put her back down. "Sorry I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." He panicked. "I'm not a pervert I swear!" Right then Mimi's door bell rang. "Who could that be?" Mimi said. She walked to her door. Before opening it she fixed her shirt and her hair. Taichi threw himself on to the couch letting out a big sigh. " _She must think I'm a joke. I can't believe I did that. I ruined everything. How am I gonna recover from this. Oh GOD I need to call Yuko and Kei." He thought. _Mimi answered and was a bit surprised. Taichi got his phone and saw a text message that was unread. He was confused. Mimi came back and right behind her was Sora. Taichi was uncomfortable.

"Sora came to visit. Matt will be here in a bit. How great." Mimi smiled.

"Hey Taichi. I didn't know you were here. I hope I'm not interrupting. " Sora said.

Taichi just looked at Sora. "Sorry I don't think I can stay Mimi. I just got a text from my mom. I have to go." Taichi said as he got up to get his things.

"Ok Taichi." Mimi said in a confused tone. She knew he was lying. It killed Taichi to lie to her. But he couldn't stand being there. He didn't know why. Everything was going great until he got his phone. Mimi walked him out. He didn't say a word. She watched him leave.

"Mimi." Sora said. Mimi closed the door behind her and walked back into her living room.

"Matt isn't coming." Sora said. Mimi brought two cups of hot tea for them. "So Mimi are you and Taichi going out. I haven't talked to you since Mission Hill. And everyone has been saying you two are always together."

Mimi took a small sip from her tea-cup. and sat it down on the table. Sora was a wreck. She was talking fast and was making it very clear that she was jealous. " Why would you want to know? Since I've been back you have never called me to see me or hang out with me. But now that you see me and Taichi together you want to talk to me? You want to know my business?" Mimi was angry. She was angry that Sora was so interested in Taichi when she has a boyfriend. Sora wasn't expecting Mimi to react this way, but she knew Mimi was right.

"Matt and I broke up. " Sora said as she looked down at her tea-cup. Tears started to run down her cheeks. Mimi felt guilty for attacking her.

"I'm sorry. What happened." Sora stood up and wiped the tears off her face.

"I need to know what you two are?!" She yelled. " I need to know now."

"What's wrong with you. Don't come into my home and start yelling at me." Mimi exclaimed as she stood up. She pointed to her hall way. "The door is over there. you can see your way out."

"Why won't you answer?! Do you love him." Sora yelled out. Mimi felt her stomach drop. She knew where this was going. Sora came here to claim Taichi. Mimi finally put two and two together. Taichi left because Sora had texted him. She felt betrayed by Sora. She extended her arm out again. "The door is that way."

"Mimi you have no chance. He may be with you now but you know he still loves me. His feelings will never change. When he's with you he wishes it was me. It was all fake." Sora walked out the door.

Mimi was hurt by her words. Right then and there she knew Sora had started a war. And the winner gets to claim Taichi. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to lose Sora or Taichi.

Hope you like it:D


	9. Chapter 9: One week before school

Summer is almost over and the new school semester is coming. Mimi has avoided both Taichi and Sora. She didn't answer his calls, text messages or emails. Taichi would go over to her house to try to talk to her. She wouldn't answer the door. Mimi's mother always had to make up excuses for her.

"Mimi you can't keep doing this. You're going to have to face him sometime. Sweety please tell me whats wrong. I can't stand seeing you like this. Your not yourself." She said in a worried tone.

"Mama! Please just let it go. I don't want to see him." Mimi yelled out. Mimi stopped going to her ballet class just so she wouldn't see him. She just stayed in her room listening to music. Her phone started to ring. It's been going off for the last hour non-spot. She knew it was Taichi.

"Damn it voice mail." Taichi said as he kicked the soccer ball. It hit Yuko right in the chest. It knocked the wind out of him.

"YUKO!" Kei yelled out in distress. A bit overly dramatic as usual. "Are you ok? " Kei said. Taichi walked over to make sure he was ok.

"I'm sorry Yuko I didn't mean too." Taichi said as he gave Yuko a bottle water.

"It's ok I'm fine." Yuko said while rubbing his chest.

Taichi walked home alone again. He knew Mimi didn't go to her class. "_Its been two weeks why hasn't she talked to him. I mean I know I should have stayed but I couldn't. Not with Sora there. This is all fucking with my head. Mimi won't talk to me and Sora won't leave me alone. How did I get myself into this." he thought. _Taichi looked up and saw Sora standing there up ahead. She was wearing a flowery sun dress. He stopped at the sight of her. She was wearing the hair clips he had bought her before she started going out with Matt. His feelings were mixed. He's always wanted Sora. This very moment was what he had wanted the most. To be with her. To have her as his girlfriend. It all could still happened for him but he still felt at lost.

"Taichi." Sora said softly. She was blushing. He loved everything about her. "Can I walk home with you."

"Yeah." Taichi said. They walked home together. They stayed quiet. Taichi couldn't stop staring at the redhead.

"Pfffttttt. Look at that. " Yuko said.

"I know its gross. She's such a cunt." Kei said.

" So much for our plan. He's lost it. She has him right where she wants him." Yuko finished. Kei and Yuko watched them walk home. Disappointed. "Well it's over now." Yuko continued.

Taichi and Sora got to his apartment. He was about to speak when Sora cut him off. She grabbed his hand.

"Taichi. You never responded to my text. And when we are together you don't say much. Do you not like me anymore?" She said in whimpering hated seeing her like this. He didn't want to hurt her. But he would be lying if he said he didn't like her.

"It's not that. The fact is I'm very happy. You're all that I ever wanted. When you went with Matt..." He paused. He turned away from Sora and took his hand back." I couldn't stand how you talked to him. How you looked at him. How you held his hand. How everything you did with him should have been with me!" He exclaimed. Sora was surprised at Taichi's reaction and felt like a complete fool. She began to tear up. She looked up him with tears running down her cheeks. Taichi couldn't stay mad at her. Not when she looked so sad like she did. Even when she was crying he thought she was beautiful.

" I'm here now. " She said. Taichi sighed and smiled as he wiped the tears of her cheeks. She stood on her toes and kissed him. Taichi kissed her back. He couldn't help it. He still loved her. She knew that too.

Meanwhile...

Mimi had just got out of the shower. Her phone had stopped ringing. She changed and got ready to go out with her parents for ice cream. Next to her phone was her new school uniform. "_School starts in a week. I'll be forced to see him and Sora. Ugghhh fuck me." She thought to herself. "I don't want to lose anyone. They are my friends. I can't go after you Taichi." _Mimi finished getting ready. She wore a colorful pink and green striped Mimi dress with her denim jacket and plain black flats.. Her hair in a high pony tail and she wore gold studd ear rings. She walked downstairs. She heard other people talking besides her parents. She walked in and saw another family in her living room.

"Sweety we want you to someone. They are the Somas. They are our dear friends who we finally convinced to move back into the neighborhood." Her mother introduced her.

"Yes Mimi this is their son, James." her father said as he pushed her gently to the teenage boy.

James Soma was the same age as her. He was a bit taller than her. He was the same height as Taichi. He was light-skinned. He was slim and very attractive. He had dark black hair that was a bit long in the front and short on the sides and the back. He had his hair a bit messy but he threw his hair back away from his face. He had bright blue eyes. Which Mimi thought were so amazing. He wore slim fitted black jeans with his grey beanie hanging in his back pocket. He had on a light grey t-shirt with a til blue thin jacket over it. and grey slip on shoes. He had a slim slender athletic body. Which she lusted over very quickly. "_Oh DEAR LORD! He looks like a freaking Francisco Lachowski. I'm in love." She thought._

"Hello I'm James. " he said as he walked up to Mimi. She stood there blushing after he took her hand and kissed the top of it. "By the way it seems like we are being set up on a date. I hope you don't mind." He added with a smile. Mimi turned red and felt like she was twleve years old meeting her favorite boy band. She felt like steam was coming out of her ears. She was a boiling coffee pot. She was lusting over him. _"Why am I freaking out so bad. At least my parents did good this time." She thought. _James opened the door for Mimi and they went on their date. _"Maybe this won't be so bad. I mean he seems pretty cool so far." _They spent their evening having ice cream. James was everything Mimi could ever want. He had style, he was really funny, he loved to play sports and he was even going to the same school as her. Their date could have been one of the best ones she's ever been on.

"Thanks for the ice cream." She smiled. James walked her to her door.

" I'm happy our parents set this up. You know you really are something Mimi." He smiled.

They exchanged numbers. Mimi wanted to text him right away. But as soon as she saw her phone screen her happiness turned sour. She had seen all the missed calls and texts from Taichi. She went up to her room and threw herself on her bed. _" This is for the best. This way I can keep both my friends. He's probably just trying to call whatever we are off. It was fun while it lasted." She thought." It was just a summer thing anyways. Those things never last anyway."_ _She got under her covers and went to sleep._

_**Ok thank you for reading this far! I'm going to start a new story that continuing A Summer Between Two. It will be out as soon as I can. Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it.**_

_**Part Two: A Winter Between Two.**_


End file.
